rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Painting the Town...
"Painting the Town..." is the twentieth episode of RWBY and the fourth episode of Volume 2. It premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on August 14th, 2014. Summary Penny Polendina finally reveals to Ruby Rose that she is an artificial life form, more specifically "the first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura". To Penny's surprise, Ruby takes the information calmly and in an accepting matter, causing Penny to be overjoyed. Their moment of celebration, however, is cut short just as the two Atlas Soldiers pursuing them earlier manage to catch up with them. Penny's quick thinking saves Ruby, allowing the latter to leave peacefully as Penny decides to be accompanied on the way back by the soldiers. Yang Xiao Long and Neptune Vasilias arrive at Junior's Club by motorcycle and make a loud entrance before Junior Xiong and his henchmen. After a "warm welcome" by Hei, Yang proceeds to interrogate him about Roman Torchwick. In the end, Junior is unable to provide any helpful information, as Torchwick never returned after being seemingly disappointed by the henchmen he hired from Junior. Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong infiltrate a warehouse somewhere in Vale, disguising themselves as new recruits of the White Fang. Here, they discover that Roman Torchwick is present to unveil one of many Atlesian Paladin 290's he had acquired prior to their official entry onto the market. Sun quickly feels the urge to make a getaway, and to make matters worse, Roman easily spots them among the aspiring recruits. Blake creates a distraction by shutting down the lights before escaping with Sun through a window. To their shock, Torchwick swiftly pursues them by climbing aboard the Atlesian Paladin. Weiss, who is just leaving the Cross Continental Transmit System, as well as Ruby and Yang, receive a frantic call from Blake requesting assistance. Yang and Neptune quickly meet them on the nearby highway and engage Torchwick, marking the beginning of a large battle. Sun and Neptune are hurled aside by the Paladin and participate no further in the combat, while Weiss suddenly appears in the battlefield, using the ice Dust in Myrtenaster to cause the Paladin to slip and fall to the ground beneath the bridges, where Ruby awaits it. With a rapid series of paired attacks, Team RWBY is able to pressure Torchwick, even with the advanced technology of the Atlesian Paladin. However, even with an arm sliced off of the Paladin, Torchwick manages to deal some damage to Yang. When Blake and Weiss exhibit concern, Ruby points out that Yang's Semblance is linked with absorbing energy from attacks received and converting it into additional power; and an enraged Yang shatters the other arm of the Paladin, pushing Torchwick into desperation. He kicks Yang, but Blake uses Gambol Shroud to catch her and assist in an attempted counterattack. Ruby, coming to the conclusion that their opponent must be slowed, directs her team to launch a final, crushing attack: Ruby fires a barrage through Weiss' glyphs, augmenting her rounds with a freezing effect to immobilize the Paladin, as Blake swings Yang around to land a titanic punch, which shatters the Atlesian Paladin, leaving Torchwick intact but disappointed by the outcome. Nevertheless, he manages to escape with the help of a girl named Neopolitan, who distracts the team as she and Torchwick make an aerial escape. Weiss attempts to make a horrible pun after the tense fight, which Blake and Yang disapprove, while Ruby wonders what happened to Sun and Neptune. The aforementioned guys are shown to be hanging out at A Simple Wok, with Sun seemingly confident that the girls are uninjured. Transcript }} Characters *Deery *Perry *Shopkeep}} ;Minor Characters *Atlas Soldiers voiced by Jon Risinger and Patrick Rodriguez Trivia *The name "Painting the Town..." is a shortened version of the phrase "painting the town red", which means to go out on a wild spree. *Junior mentions Roman hiring his men prior to "Ruby Rose". In the "Yellow" Trailer, Roman does indeed make a brief cameo, speaking to Junior in the background as Yang enters the club. *Yang's entrance into the club mirrors her entrance in the "Yellow" Trailer, except she is fully lit and not a silhouette. Even the same music track plays, though it is distorted this time due to the terrified DJ. *The tactical attacks Team RWBY performs are the names of fan shippings of the members involved (e.g. Bumblebee - Blake x Yang; Freezer Burn - Weiss x Yang; Checkmate - Weiss x Blake; Ladybug - Ruby x Blake; Ice Flower - Weiss x Ruby). **However, White Rose is the most common ship name for Weiss x Ruby; Monochrome is the most common one for Weiss x Blake. **From all the possible combinations seen in the episode, only Ruby and Yang do not pair up to perform a combo attack. *On the side of the dumpster Penny shoves Ruby into, there is a graffiti rendition of the Gauntlet from the Rooster Teeth series The Gauntlet; as well as Gus Sorola's head in the art style of Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures (RTAA), a stylized graffiti of the initials S.M.G. (a reference to the Rooster Teeth show The Slo-Mo Guys), graffiti of the initials W.S.I. (a reference to the Rooster Teeth series The Strangerhood), and the Captain Dynamic symbol from Captain Dynamic. *The "A Simple Wok" Noodle House where Sun and Neptune eat at the end of the episode is a possible reference to the Rooster Teeth series, A Simple Walk Into Mordor. **The series starred Kerry Shawcross, who also voices Neptune. *The Volume 2 Trailer portrayed Team RWBY fleeing from and battling the Paladin in their initial outfits; in the episode proper, they all wear their alternate outfits. *The chase scene on the highway greatly resembles the Red vs. Blue Season 9 episode "Spiral", which also features a chase scene on a highway. *The yellow clockwork circle glyph under Blake's feet during the Checkmate combo attack is extremely similar to the one used for the "Haste" spell in Dead Fantasy, a series that Monty Oum worked on before RWBY. *Originally, Ruby was going to explain Yang's Semblance to Neptune. However, the rig for Sun's weapon, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, was too complicated to make new animations with, due to having been made years beforehand when Monty Oum was less experienced. The nunchaku animation used in "Black and White" was equally old and could not reasonably be used in this episode. Because of this, the crew decided to throw Neptune and Sun out of the fight and have Ruby explain Yang's Semblance to Blake instead. * The White Fang Lieutenant introducing Roman is also voiced by Gray G. Haddock. *The events of "Painting the Town..." are re-told in the first part of Chapter 10, Chapter 11, and Chapter 12 of RWBY: The Official Manga. See Also *Battle Pages **Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune vs. Roman *Commentaries **Directors Commentary *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V2 04 00038.png|Sun and Blake undercover at the White Fang meeting V2 04 00040.png|Cover's blown V2 04 00044.png|Weiss receives a call for help... V2 04 00045.png|And so does Ruby... V2 04 00046.png|And finally Yang. V2 04 00056.png|Sun makes his own backup! V2 04 00067.png|Checkmate! V2e4 ice flower.png|Ice Flower! V2 04 00071.png|Yang gets hit: she gets stronger. V2 04 00081.png|Roman disappears in a pile of glass... V2 04 00083.png|Weiss demonstrates she has no sense of humor... V2 04 00084.png|And Sun and Neptune get supper. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2